Adrasteia
Appearance Adrasteia stands at an even 4 feet tall and weighs a light 66 lbs. She has a fair figure and likes it that way. She has long silver hair that she rarely wears up. Her markings are a shade of crimson that shows brightly against her fine black fur. She has odd-eyes, he left is golden with a fiery iris, while her right is bright red with a dark violet iris. Extending from her back are two large bat-like wings that she often drapes around her body like a cape. Like all Yoni, she rarely wears clothing, and when she does it is fairly revealing. Her clothes are all dark in color, most of them black. She often wears gold accents and jewelry. She is rarely, if ever, seen without her carved ruby skull pendant, though no one knows what exactly it means to her. Location Adrasteia lives among the other Yoni, enjoying a royal life as the last of her side of the Royal family. She rarely leaves the city unless ordered to by her queen. Personality Adrasteia is very laid-back most of the time, but she has a really short fuse. She is also over-protective of her family, especially her son. She spends much of her time alone, not counting her attendants who are her only real friends, aside from Dahlia and Kaname. She extremely dislikes being told what to do, even by Dahlia, but she would never openly defy her. Powers In terms of powers, Adrasteia is a fairly weak Yoni. She has no magical powers and very weak psionics. She also has little physical strength, though she is still stronger than the average human. Weaknesses Aside from her lack of ability for combat, Adrasteia's major weakness lies in her temper. When angered it is very easy to exploit her. She also has an injury to her left shoulder and wing which never healed properly which will cripple her if hit. Backstory Adrasteia was the youngest daughter to Debera. She refused to join her mother when she made the plan to overthrow Dahlia's rule over the Yoni. She joined Dahlia's side in the conflict and was given a nasty wound by her own mother. In the end, her mother was defeated and her siblings were executed. Dahlia spared Adrasteia and nursed her back to health. Later she was married to Dahlia's only son to unite the race and so that they could continue the race. They had several daughters and one son. Not long after Sigurd's birth, her husband died. This depressed her deeply for many years, she finally came out of her depression in time for Sigurd's wedding to Dahlia's daughter. From that point on, she was happy watching her only son continue the race in her husband's name. After several years, when Sigurd had had several sons of his own, he retired from breeding and became an explorer. Trivia *Despite being the first Blood Yoni story-wise, Sigurd was created long before she had been. *Adrasteia's name comes from the Greek Goddess Nemesis and is the feminine form of Adrastos, which means "not inclined to run away." Extra Content OC Quiz This is a 60 question quiz about the character. 1: What's your OCs favorite color? :Gold 2: Where does your OC work? :Officially she is an advisor to Dahlia and Kaname. She rarely actually does anything though. 3: What's your OCs favorite food? :Adrasteia enjoys blood oranges. 4: Does your OC prefer paper or plastic? :Neither. 5: How old is your OC? :She is the third eldest living Yoni, enough said. 6: Does your OC have any supernatural powers? :Only those typical of her race. 7: Is your OC in a relationship? :Only with the memory of her husband. 8: What are some of your OCs strengths? :She is exceeding loyal to her race, especially the royal family. 9: What are some of your OCs weaknesses? :She has fairly weak psionics compared to most of her race. 10: What is your OCs favorite outfit? :A form fitting black and gold leather corset (see above). 11: What is your OCs spirit animal? :Honestly, probably a dog of some sort. 12: Is your OC sexually active? :For the most part, no. 13: What is your OCs earliest memory? :Her mother plotting against her aunt. 14: Does your OC have a cell phone? If so, what kind? :She does not, as she has no use for one. 15: What makes your OC angry? :When anyone threatens or down talks her race. 16: When is your OCs favorite time of year? :Anytime really. 17: How long can your OC hold their breath? :Not long, really. 18: What kind of underwear does your OC wear? :None 19: Does your OC prefer plaid or polka dots? :Not a fan of either. 20: What's your OCs favorite kind of pizza? :I'm not sure that she would eat pizza. 21: Who is your OCs best friend? :Dahliah 22: Has your OC ever killed someone? :Many of her bloodline, much to her contrition. 23: What's your OCs biggest secret? :That she originally sought to betray her mother if her coup had succeeded. 24: What does your OC smell like? :Faintly of blood and lavender. 25: What time of year does your OC prefer? :See #16. It's the same question, just worded differently. 26: Is your OC a human or an animal? (or something else idk) :She in a Yoni, an anthropomorphic bat-like race of vampires. 27: What languages does your OC speak? :She speaks Yoni, Magican, English, Elven and Dwarven. 28: Does your OC like anime? :She has never seen any. 29: Can your OC swim? :She cannot. 30: What does your OC choose to do about the, er, hair down there? :She leaves it alone. 31: Does your OC believe in fairies? :Yes, but it makes sense as they do exist in their world. 32: Did your OC go to college? What did they major in? :She did not. 33: Are your OCs parents dead? :Yes they are. 34: Is your OC religious? :She is not. 35: How flexible is your OC? :More flexible than most humans. 36: What turns your OC on? :Only memories. 37: What was your OCs first word? :Bluh (in an attempt to say blood). 38: Does your OC have any pets? :No pets, just handmaidens. 39: Who is your OCs biggest enemy? :Herself. 40: What is the craziest thing your OC has done? :She took a blade to defend someone who was supposed to be her enemy. 41: What is your OCs motto about life? :Respect to your enemies. One day, they may be your only friends. 42: Does your OC drink coffee or tea? :She partakes of tea on occasion. 43: Who is your OCs biggest hero? :Dahliah 44: What color eyes does your OC have? :One gold, one red. 45: Does your OC like reading? :She spends much of her day reading for enjoyment. 46: Is your OC loyal? :Extremely. 47: Does your OC tolerate violence? :Only when necessary. 48: What social class is your OC from? :Royalty. 49: What country was your OC born in? :The Undercity 50: Does your OC cry easily? :She cries almost daily, for various reasons. 51: What is your OCs favorite genre of music? :She enjoys rock and metal of all kinds. 52: How does your OC feel about insects? :They do not bother her. 53: What is your OCs sexual orientation? :She is bisexual. 54: Does your OC smoke? :No. 55: What gender is your OC? :Female 56: What kind of clothes does your OC wear? :She wears intimidating, revealing clothes. 57: Would you call your OC adventurous? :Not at all. 58: Is your OC introverted or extroverted? :She is quite introverted. 59: What is the first thing that someone would notice about your OC? :Probably her large, bat-like wings. 60: Does your OC enjoy nature? :Yes. Category:Characters Category:Valorn's Characters